


Когда начало – это конец

by WTF J and K Pop 2021 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanfiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Pseudo Incest, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/WTF%20J%20and%20K%20Pop%202021
Summary: …а конец - это начало. Хомины-Торки, небольшая зарисовка, кроссовер с кинематографическая вселенной Marvel.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 1
Collections: J and K pop: Level 5: Спецквест 2021, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Когда начало – это конец

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When the Beginning is An Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035123) by [WennyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WennyT/pseuds/WennyT). 



  
Первое воспоминание Юнхо о Чанмине: отец Один, привез с собой маленького, по цвету слегка голубоватого мальчика, из одного из своих многочисленных сражений, драгоценный клубок жизни, укутанный в лохмотья на отцовских руках, покрытых шрамами.

\- Это твой младший брат, Юнхо, - говорит ему Один, передавая крошечный сверток матери Юнхо, Фригге. - Его зовут Чанмин. Хорошо защищай его.

\- Да, отец, - обещает Юнхо, немного встревоженный странным цветом, который был у ребёнка. Младенцы в Асгарде, или те, которых он видел, обычно были розовощекими и со здоровым дыханием. Но его новый младший братик молчалив и бледен, хотя круглые глазки открыты и бодрствуют. - С ним все в порядке?

\- Он в порядке, Юнхо. - Один улыбается ему, кладя руку на голову сына. - Раньше он был не с нами, но теперь у него есть ты, и ты позаботишься о том, чтобы с ним всё было в порядке, да?

\- Да, отец, - повторяет Юнхо, протягивая руку, чтобы погладить ребенка по щеке. Глаза младенца расширяются, и затем он морщится, когда издает счастливо звучащее бульканье. Юнхо улыбается, прижимая палец к носу младшего брата, и улыбка превращается в откровенный смех, когда последний хватает палец в удивительно сильный захват. Юнхо думает, что уже любит Чанмина.

\- Я позабочусь о нем.

* * *

Первое воспоминание Чанмина о Юнхо: о том, как он плакал, в возрасте четырех с половиной лет, он был расстроен, потому что его старший брат был вынужден ходить на занятия с репетиторами, вместо того чтобы играть с ним в прятки.

\- Но я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, брат, - скулит Чанмин, дёргая за мантию брата. Возможно, их разница в возрасте составляет два года, но эти два года разделяют их более чем на несколько дюймов, и Чанмин едва достает до груди Юнхо.

Иногда Чанмин злится, когда сыновья высокопоставленных друзей Всеотца дразнят его и называют карликом, но Юнхо всегда рядом, свирепый и готовый защищать, нападая физически и словесно на них. Но иногда Чанмин благодарен за свой рост или его отсутствие, потому что это позволяет ему незаметно прокрасться в постель брата глубокой ночью, когда монстры из его кошмаров мучают его.

Чанмин не знает, почему он видит их во сне, но он видит. Огромные глыбы бесформенного льда, злобно глядящие на него, тянущиеся к нему, и всегда преследующие его. Они исчезают всякий раз, когда Юнхо крепче обнимает Чанмина.

\- Опять кошмары, Чанмин? Я прогоню их, не волнуйся.

Но это не имеет значения. Сейчас важно то, что он хочет, чтобы Юнхо поиграл с ним. Чанмин моргает, оглядываясь на своего брата.

\- Пожалуйста, брат, пожалуйста.

Но приходит их мама, берет его за руку и мягко отводит его от Юнхо.

\- Дорогой, твой брат должен посещать занятия, иначе Всеотец рассердится. А теперь веди себя хорошо.

\- Нет, - упрямо говорит Чанмин. Он хочет, чтобы его брат играл с ним, и Всеотец — их отец, тоже должен хотеть этого, потому что это делает Чанмина счастливым. - Нет, нет, нет, нет!

\- Все в порядке, мама, - быстро вмешивается Юнхо, беря Чанмина за руку. Он приседает на корточки, и Чанмин доволен, потому что в кои-то веки ему удалось взглянуть на своего старшего брата на равных, вместо того чтобы вытягивать шею. - Вот что я тебе скажу, маленький Чанмин. Ты пойдешь со мной в класс и будешь сидеть там и тихо играть до заката, когда я закончу, хорошо? А потом мы будем играть в прятки. Что скажешь?

Чанмин обнимает Юнхо, взволнованный тем, что он наконец-то увидит, как выглядят таинственные классы Юнхо, и что еще после этого они будут играть.

\- Да, да! Люблю тебя больше всех, брат!

\- Я знаю, что ты любишь, - нежно бормочет Юнхо, поглаживая его по щеке, прежде чем встать. Он встречает неодобрительный взгляд матери и слегка качает головой. - Я знаю, что делаю, мама.

Фригга колеблется, вздыхает и гладит старшего сына по голове.

\- Я знаю, что ты так думаешь. Просто... ведите себя прилично, вы оба.

Она протягивает руку Чанмину, слегка повышая голос.

\- А теперь, мой маленький принц, не пойти ли нам в твою спальню за игрушками, прежде чем идти с твоим братом в библиотеку?

Чанмин задумчиво смотрит на Фриггу, прищурившись, но все же берет ее за руку.

\- Обещаешь, что мы вернемся за братом?

\- Да, дорогой, - смеется Фригга, притягивая его к себе. - Мы скоро вернемся за твоим братом, не волнуйся.

* * *

Юнхо исполнилось сто шестьдесят девять, когда он понял, что любовь Чанмина к нему изменилась с братской на что-то... другое.

Это происходит, когда он ранен, ранен в грудь повстанцем Алфаром во время битвы на Альф-Хеймре в попытке помочь своему королю положить конец гражданской войне, которая уничтожает эльфов. Отвлекшись, потому что он повернулся, чтобы проверить, как его солдаты идут в бой, Юнхо не совсем видит своего противника до последнего момента. Его рефлексы спасают его, когда он поворачивается, так что длинный меч скользит в центр его груди, а не в сердце.

Он задыхается, боль пронзает его, как раскаленный добела огонь. Юнхо пытается замахнуться своим молотом на эльфа, но тот взрывается довольно ужасным дождем обугленных кусочков, большинство из которых приземляются на его лицо.

Он видит Чанмина, потемневшего от ярости, в нескольких метрах от него, с вытянутыми руками, вокруг которых все еще вьются щупальца голубой магии.

\- Ты дурак, - огрызается младший брат, шагая к нему. - Ты забыл наставления Хеймдалля? Первый урок, брат: во время боя всегда держи глаза открытыми. Сейчас не время для тебя витать в облаках.

\- Я не витал в облаках, - отвечает Юнхо, слегка уязвленный, и пытается сделать вдох, чтобы продолжить свою реплику, но через секунду оказывается на земле. Паническое лицо Чанмина маячит в его поле зрения, глаза широко раскрыты от страха и тревоги.

— Я в порядке… - начинает Юнхо, пытаясь сесть, но Чанмин прижимает его обратно рукой, резко бросая, - успокойся.

\- Это всего лишь царапина, - снова пытается Юнхо, но Чанмин смотрит на него с едва сдерживаемой яростью, и Юнхо настолько поражен, что фактически подчиняется.

Чанмин обхватывает руку Юнхо и сжимает ее; они оказываются на уединенной поляне, вдали от сражающихся. Юнхо открывает рот, чтобы возразить, желая вернуться к битве, но болезненный крик вырывается из него, когда Чанмин хватает конец длинного меча и тянет, слегка пошатываясь, когда он с хлюпаньем выскальзывает из плоти Юнхо.

\- Проклятие! - Юнхо задыхается сквозь стиснутые зубы. - Ты мог бы предупредить меня.

\- Разве от этого стало бы лучше? - Парирует Чанмин, отбрасывая окровавленный длинный меч и протягивая руки к Юнхо. Он с привычной легкостью расстегивает ремни на доспехах Юнхо, шипя, когда слои верхней одежды спадают, обнажая внутреннюю одежду Юнхо, пропитанную кровью. – Ты сказал всего лишь царапина.

\- Нам нужно возвращаться, Чанмин, мы нужны нашим людям! - Юнхо снова рвется вверх, но Чанмин сильнее, и Юнхо разевает рот, когда его брат прижимает руку к обнаженной груди Юнхо, впиваясь в нее кончиками пальцев, не обращая внимания на горячий поток крови между кожей его ладони и грудью Юнхо. - Не раньше, чем я исцелю тебя, брат.

Это слово наполнено насмешкой и чем-то еще, чем-то, чем Юнхо не совсем понимает, но исцеление Чанмина во время битвы - это событие, которое часто случалось, поэтому Юнхо подчиняется и ложится, обратно на землю.

Он снова резко дергается, потрясенный и немного испуганный, когда Чанмин прижимает свои губы вместо рук к голой груди Юнхо.

\- Чанмин…

– Успокойся, брат, - бормочет Чанмин, и глаза его темнеют и горят от ... чего-то. Юнхо отворачивается, а его брат продолжает, - ты не должен так ерзать, когда я пытаюсь тебя исцелить.

— Я ... хорошо, - говорит Юнхо, пристально глядя на деревья над ними и вокруг них.

* * *

Чанмину двести двадцать пять, когда его мир рушится вокруг него, превращенный в ничто несколькими предложениями. Эти слова прозвучали совершенно неожиданно; они прозвучали так неожиданно, что даже Всеотец вздрогнул, услышав их из своих собственных уст.

— ... должен был знать, что твоя истинная природа рано или поздно проявит себя!

Наступает тишина, окутывая большой зал тишиной.

\- Моя истинная природа? - Чанмин повторяет, несколько сомнений, подозрений, которые всегда звучали у него в голове, каждый раз, когда его называли другим, называли коротышкой, каждый шепот, который он слышал против себя, повторяется в его голове. - Моя истинная природа? Что вы хотите этим сказать, отец?

Один делает глубокий вдох, потом еще один. Затем он отшатывается назад к своему величественному трону, выглядя слишком старым и усталым по сравнению с тем, каким он был несколько секунд назад. Он машет рукой, усаживаясь на свой трон.

\- Об этом следует забыть. Это не имеет никакого значения.

\- Я не могу, - настаивает Чанмин, делая шаг вперед. Рядом с ним Юнхо издает низкий горловой звук, но Чанмин игнорирует то что, его старший брат сжимает его руку под плащом. - Это имеет значение. Что вы подразумеваете под моей "истинной" природой? Разве моя природа не такая, какая она есть? Как вы видели меня до этого? Если это не так, то какова же тогда моя истинная природа? И почему вы намекнули, что она скрыта?

\- Я сказал, что это надо забыть! - Прогремел Всеотец, и Чанмин подумал, что лицо Одина искажено гневом, непохожим на то, что он когда-либо видел раньше.

\- Нет, не хочу. Я стою прямо перед вами, не так ли? Как же теперь можно забыть об этом? Разве моя природа не такая же, как дана вам и моей матери? Разве моя природа не похожа на природу моего брата, твоего старшего сына, твоего любимого Юнхо…

\- Не смей так говорить о своем брате! - Один сжимает копье в кулаке, гнев сквозит в каждой черте его лица. - Он всегда был твоим верным защитником, и ты не имеешь на это право…

\- Я имею полное право, - перебивает его Чанмин, тоже повышая голос, - когда забота моего отца о его старшем и младшем сыновьях настолько несоразмерна.

\- Ты мне не сын, Йотун!

\- О, теперь мы знаем название. Наконец-таки. - Чанмин улыбается, но без радости. Он чувствует, как дрожит рука Юнхо, которой он держит его руку под плащом, под его плащом. Его мать — нет, не его мать; лицо матери Юнхо бледно, и она обхватывает себя руками, но Чанмину все равно.

\- Наконец-то мы услышали это прямо из твоих уст, От... прошу прощения, Один.

Он вырывает руку Юнхо из-под плаща и отбрасывает ее прочь. И когда он выходит из зала, никто не смеет его остановить.

* * *

Чанмин машинально направляется к Бифресту, не останавливаясь, пока Хеймдалль не встает перед ним.

\- Отойди.

\- Я не могу, мой принц, - нараспев произносит Хеймдалль, сложив руки перед собой. - Все в Асгарде должны получить разрешение Всеотца до того, как он придет…

\- Только не я, - злобно произносит Чанмин, в то время как его магия змеится синими полосами вокруг бессознательного тела Хеймдалля. - Только не я… я не из Асгарда.

Он тянется к мечу Хеймдалля, готовый активировать Бифрест, но поворачивается, что-то чувствуя. Это Юнхо стоит позади него, безоружный и молчаливый.

\- Пришел умолять меня не уходить? - Чанмин обнажает зубы в пародии на улыбку. - Или будешь сторониться и пометишь меня как врага, каковым я и являюсь?

\- Если я попрошу, чтобы ты осталась, ты не уйдешь? - Возражает Юнхо, не мигая. Чанмин подходит к нему, и их разделяет всего лишь дюйм. Он прижимается ближе, и еще ближе, пока они с Юнхо не оказываются лицом к лицу, нос к носу.

\- Нет, - Чанмин не просто произносит это слово, он чувствует, как дыхание Юнхо касается его губ. - Нет, не хочу.

\- Я так и думал, - печально говорит Юнхо, пытаясь отступить, но Чанмин не дает ему этого сделать. Он агрессивно толкает Юнхо, помня о том, что Хеймдалль находится недалеко от них без чувств.

\- Когда-то ты отверг меня, потому что утверждал, что мы братья, - шепчет Чанмин, почти касаясь губами губ Юнхо. – Теперь, когда правда раскрыта и мы не братья. Ты примешь меня?

\- Ты всегда будешь моим братом, кровь это или нет, - отвечает Юнхо, его взгляд непоколебим, а голос тверд.

\- Я тебе не брат! - Чанмин яростно шипит и ловит губы Юнхо в кровоточащем поцелуе, слишком резком, чтобы быть чем-то, кроме наказания. Он покусывает нижнюю губу своего бр… Юнхо и прикусывает ее, свирепо ухмыляясь, когда чувствует вкус меди.

\- Нет! - Юнхо слишком быстро отталкивает его, проводя рукавом по своим губам; и Чанмин усмехается, насмешливая улыбка появляется на его губах. Он поворачивается, хватает меч Хеймдалля и вгоняет его в Бифрест, не оборачиваясь даже тогда, когда произносит то, что должно было стать его последней фразой для Юнхо за долгое, долгое время.

\- До свидания, Брат.


End file.
